Work management programs have become a popular tool for scheduling and managing work such as construction, maintenance, investing, etc. A work management file can typically be created in a work management program and manipulated accordingly. A work management file typically includes work tasks, resources, assignments, calendars, and other attributes related to work.
There are numerous situations in which work management data needs to be imported from a non-work management file to a work management file. For example, data regarding tasks may be tracked in a file using a spreadsheet program or database program that needs to be appended or merged to an existing work management file. In some cases, the database or spreadsheet program can be used to create a new work management file. Typically, a file from the spreadsheet or database program is not directly compatible with a work management program file.
Existing systems and methods have attempted to import work management data into a work management file from a non-work management file using a comma-separated values (CSV) file. However, these systems and methods have shortcomings because the data typically has to be manually mapped from the non-work management file to the work management file so that it can be used in a work management program. Thus, the existing systems and methods for importing work management data into a work management file from a non-work management file are typically complicated and inefficient.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for a system and method to create a new work management file from data that was created in a non-work management file. There is also a need in the art for a system and method to take data from a non-work management file and append it to an existing work management file. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a system and method to merge data created with a non-work management file with data formatted in an existing work management file.